Ellen & Portia Fanfic
by Kay394-143
Summary: HI, this is the first Fanfic i wrote about Ellen & Portia meeting. I hope you enjoy!
1. 1 Portia's Secret

_It all started when Ellen came out._

_._

The mere idea of an actress coming out as gay was alien to me, I mean it was totally unheard of. I wasn't out fully to my family or many of my friends, so when i watched the famous 'Puppy Episode', I watched In awe of this cute, funny character that had graced my TV screen, knowing that I too wanted to be reaching out to someone and telling them I was also, gay.

I hadn't really told my mother, my agent, the director, anyone, apart from a few close friends and my greatest friend, my brother Michael.

He knew as we watched the episode, that i was a closeted gay woman who wanted to feel the same as everyone else did, to feel like I belonged.

.

We watched Ellen Morgan say that earth shattering line, _'I'm gay' _over the loud speaker in the airport, and I immediately felt the hairs on my neck stand on end. Michael clasped my hand and gave me a supportive smile, he always knew when I felt concerned or shy about things.

We watched as the show came to an end, and I knew that I had to face facts sooner rather then later, as the credits appeared. Michael gave my hand one last squeeze, I could see tears in his eyes.

_"Portia, I want you to be happy, I want you to find someone who will bring out the best in you, someone who you shouldn't be ashamed of sharing your love with. Someone like Ellen"._

Little did he know that she was to be my future wife.

.

Looking back at that now, I can clearly remember his face, looking at me, all brotherly and full of concern. He has helped me cope with so many milestones in my life, he never judged me or showed that he thought my sexual orientation was wrong, he just accepted it and kept me level headed.

So as Ellen's life unraveled on the TV screen and in the news, mine was about to begin. I chose to keep my secret a little longer to ensure it would be revealed at the right time, but to Michael and myself, a new me had flourished, making me realise that it was a big step to come out off the closet, but it was who I wanted to be.

A new chapter was starting to begin.


	2. 2 Telling Mum (Pt1-2)

Pt.1

.

Michael and myself had a few mutual friends that were gay and we'd occasionally hang out together at a local cafe.

I remember one time we were chatting and the subject of my sexuality was one of the topics Michael so flippantly chose to bring up. They all knew I was closeted and they accepted that, we kept it between ourselves, but this day it was discussed as an issue that needed to be resolved, in their opinion.

I could feel myself getting more and more uncomfortable as they asked me if I wanted to miss out on the opportunity to be happy.

_Did I, or didn't I want to pursue an open and fully 'gay life', or living the rest of my life as a lie._ I found myself thinking.

I thought about it all, the pro's and con's, weighing out the negatives against the positives. I wasn't shamed of being gay, my friends that were sitting with us were openly gay and dating, how hard could it be, right? It was my insecurities as a person that laid heavily on my mind.

_What if nobody liked me, what if no girl wants to be with me?_

I found dating men boring quite frankly. Their childish little minds were easy to attend to, but every relationship I had with a man, I would always feel that my heart wasn't really in it.

.

_"Oh Portia, you are fabulous, why wouldn't anyone want you?"_ said Michael. _"You'll find the girl of your dreams one day, and when the time comes, I will be here for you"_ My brother always acted like he was my protector.

Dina, my friend from college, had been 'out' as far as I could remember. She had come out to her parents from an early age.

_"The first step is the hardest, but once it's done, the rest is easy"_ Dina said.

After chatting more and more about it with my friends, I decided to tell my mother.

* * *

Pt.2

.

I decided that writing a note would be better then the possible agony of seeing my mums reaction in person.

I bought her favorite flowers, peach lilies and placed them on the kitchen table with the note and awaited her arrival. She was coming home from work so I made sure the flowers were something positive for her to look at before reading it.

I remember being so nervous and apprehensive that I hid upstairs in my room. My heart was beating so hard when I heard her car coming up the driveway. I toyed with my emotions, wondering if it was the right thing to do.

_Should I sneak down and take the note and tell her another day? Or just talk to her?._ these thoughts whirled around my head, but it was too late.

I heard her key turn in the door. The silence hit me like a knife in my stomach, she normally came in and we would chat about each others day and grab a bite to eat. But not today.

_Was she reading the note? Did she throw it in the trash? WHAT HAVE I DONE?._ my mind was working overtime.

I sheepishly crept downstairs. To my amazement, my mother was in the living room, reading the note in floods of tears. I recall her standing at the window looking out and up towards the sky.

.

_"Hi mum, are you ok?"_

_"Oh Portia, how long have you been home, I didn't know you were here"_ she said wiping away her tears.

_"Not long, I see you've read my note. I um.. um... did you like the flowers?"_ I didn't know what to say

_"The flowers? Oh yes dear they are nice, but we need to talk about this. Lets sit down and talk"_

I pulled up a stool and sat near to my mother and started to feel every bone in my body start to shake. What happened next didn't surprise me at all.

_"What are you going to do now? What about grandchildren your career as an actress. What about that nice boy you met last year?"_ she said sternly.

_"Well, I... uh, its something that we will have to talk about. But that doesn't matter right now, does it?"_ I was now regretting this whole charade.

I remember my mother talking about how I was making my life difficult etc and how was I going to tell Michael. I explained that he already knew and helped me make my decision. She was happy that he already knew.

_"Well its going to take a while for me to get my head round this idea, but you are my daughter, and ill love you unconditionally"_ she said as she hugged me. _"You'll always be my little girl"_

Those words meant so much to me, they still do now. I had told my mother, and as Dina said to me '_things get easier' a_nd they did get a little better after that.

And Michael was right... the girl of my dreams was right around the corner...


	3. 3 Arrow Through My Heart

After a few dates and a couple of failed relationships, my friends asked me if I would accompany them to a renowned lesbian bar in downtown Los Angeles.

.

It was my first time going to a gay bar and I was reluctant due to only just telling my mother about being a lesbian, but I thought hey why not. What's the worse that could happen, my past female partners had always asked to take me to places like this but I was always shy.

Michael, Dina, Myself and few others met at outside our house and shared a cab down to the club. Michael had never been to a gay bar and was curious at what they were like. Well that's what he told me. I could tell he was in one of those overly protective moods.

We reached the 'Pink Roses' was renowned for gay celebrities to hang out at, and many people liked it because of that.

We entered and left our coats in the cloakroom, and proceeded through the crowd towards the bar. The music was loud and pumping heavily, the dark room was filled with dancing guys and girls and fluorescent friend Jay,one of Michael's mates, worked behind the bar and we ordered our drinks.

We danced for a while, ordered a few more drinks, when Jay beckoned me over. He leaned over and pointed towards the VIP area. Michael had told him who my celebrity crush was, and Jay said,

_"Look who's over there, its your fantasy girl, she's is in that VIP bar"_

I looked at him puzzled, who did he mean? I glanced over and a bouncer was standing there at the red velvet ropes that enclosed the celebrity bar, and a girl whom id recognised was talking to him.I turned to Jay and said he was mistaken, I didn't have a crush on her.

_"That's Alexandria Hedison the photographer, I don't have a crush on her"_ I exclaimed to him.

_"No but guess who she's dating"_ he replied

_"Who?"_ I said

_"Your favorite comedian, Portia. You know who"_ Jay shouted above the loud music.

_Really?_ I thought. I looked back over and saw Alex walking back towards the leather sofa where a blonde woman was sitting. It was Ellen.

It felt like an arrow had came and shot me right in the heart, _"Oh my God, its her"._

_._

I carried on looking, not noticing Dina and Michael were dancing still, and left my drink on the bar.I stood there and watched as Ellen turned hear head and her gorgeous blue eyes met mine. It was like the whole room had disappeared and there was only me and this heavenly woman left. I caught her checking me out, looking me up and down and I realised that Alex was still sitting beside her. Luckily she was talking to someone.

Ellen's cheeks started to blush and mine where also reddening. I could see she was playing with her tie a lot. She kept looking over and looking away, trying to pay attention to the conversation she was supposed to be having with her friend and Alex, but she kept looking up at me. By now I was just standing there, my knees were trembling and I could hear Michael and Jay laughing behind me.

I turned round to see them standing there,Michael with his beer in his hand, literally laughing at me. They revealed that they wanted to bring me to this club that night as Ellen was in town. I walked over to Jay and gave him a dig in the ribs.

_"You cheeky git"_ I said, "_You knew she was coming and you invited us to come here so you could laugh at me?"_ I said laughing along.

I looked back towards where Ellen was and she was talking to Alex, probably thinking that she shouldn't be checking another girl out. They both looked great that evening, and seemed to be enjoying themselves. But I soon forgot that I was meant to be out enjoying myself too with my friends, not watching the girl whom id just caught looking at me with lustful eyes. I couldn't help myself but Ellen was amazing.

I decided that I should re join my friends and forget about what had just happened. I walked over to our group, still with red cheeks and sat down. They were all in on the joke and started teasing me, I didn't care. Its not like I had a chance with her as she was with Alex. We continued dancing a drinking and laughing all night and I didn't return to see where Ellen was.

.

That was until later on, she came up to the bar near where we sitting, to talk to Jay. They seemed to know each other quite well as Ellen's eyes lit up when she approached him. They looked like they were having a deep conversation, and I could see that Jay was grinning as he knew I was looking over. They shook hands and as Ellen left the bar, she gave him a white piece of paper. Maybe it was a note for the nightclub manager I thought. He put it in his pocket and carried on serving left and I sighed with relief.

Dina asked me if I wanted another drink and I said _"Yes id love one."_

She got up and ordered one for us both. She came back with the drinks and handed me the note that Ellen had given jay moments before.

_"I think you've got an admirer"_ said Michael, he looked surprised at the fact Ellen had written something for me. I opened it and scrawled across it, it said

.

_* Hey, nice to finally put a face to the name, El. *_

_._

and her phone number.

.

A face to the name? what did that mean?

I could feel my pupils starting to dilate and I breathed in deeply. "My god did Ellen just give me her phone number? Isn't she with someone? What about Alexandria?"

I was totally shocked. Had I really got Ellen's phone number in my hand after we locked eyes earlier? Feeling proud about myself, we were finishing our drinks and heading off to collect our coats.

.

We headed home and all I could think about was Ellen's blue eyes and her cute smile, as I clutched the note in my hands, in the cab all the way home.

It turned out that Jay mentioned me every time she came to the club.

.

This night was by far the best night ever!


	4. 4 Oh What A Beautiful Morning (Pt1-2)

Pt.1

.

It was 7.30 am and I woke up on the sofa, wearing the clothes from the night before, and Michael was sprawled out in the armchair. Mom hadn't got up yet luckily. I got up and stumbled out into the kitchen, poured myself some orange juice and sat at the table trying to piece together what went on last night.

Flashbacks played in my mind of talking to friends and laughing, images of dancing and glaring lights became known to me, and Ellen, beautiful Ellen.

I held my head as I tried to remember everything, but it didn't make much sense. Hopefully someone will give me an idea of what went on when we next met, I thought.

Just then I heard a familiar voice from over my shoulder.

.

_"Ohhh Portiaaaa, my head! What time is it?"_ Whispered Michael, as he whined in pain whilst he held his arm across his tummy, "_I feel crap"_

_"It's early yet Mike, go back to sleep, moms not up so don't worry" _

.

Mom hated us coming in drunk, and hated us even more when we were hungover in the mornings. She wasn't angry but she had little sympathy when drink was involved. I poured him a glass of water and took it to him as he went back into the living room and laid on the sofa.

.

As I turned to go back into the kitchen i looked down at the arm of the sofa and I noticed the small note inside my jacket pocket. I picked it up and read what it said, trying to recall how it got there. Then it hit me. Ellen gave Jay her phone number and it was for me. For me to call her!

.

I started remembering what lead up to the moment I received the note. I remembered Ellen clearly looking at me and, what appeared to be her checking me out. I certainly was checking her out, I mean she's gorgeous. I started getting all giddy and light headed and decided that I had better go upstairs to bed before Mom got ready for work.

* * *

.

Pt.2

.

I woke up again to the sound of my phone ringing. Dina was calling to see how me and Michael were doing, and see if we were as hungover as she was. I said we were ok and that I'd found the note and asked if she remembered what went on last night.

.

_ "Don't you remember, god Portia, it was hilarious"_

_"What was?"_ I replied

_"You standing there all puppy dog eyes, staring at Ellen and Alex. You were literally dumbstruck."_

_"We'll I was drunk, but Ellen was looking back at me, wasn't she? I mean she gave me her number, or was that some kind of joke that Jay pulled again"_ I shrieked, horrified that I had made a mistake.

_"Calm down! Yes she gave you her number, haven't got a clue why as she is clearly in a relationship with Alex"._ Dina said with a concerned tone to her voice. _"Maybe you should just send her a text or something instead of calling her, I mean you wouldn't want there to be any tension now would you?"_

.

I agreed with Dina. I finished the conversation after we talked about when we should meet up again.

I put my phone down and rolled over to the other side of the bed, the cool pillow pressing on my cheek. I couldn't stop picturing Ellen's blue eyes and her sexy smile. I sighed and thought id better see how Mikey is now.

.

I went downstairs and he was nowhere in sight, neither was Mom, she must have gone to work. I looked out the living room window and Michael's bike had gone. He must have recovered quickly. I thought I'd better send him a message saying I was ok and went to get my phone.

I started walking up the stairs and thought, I'm gonna text mike and ask him if he had Jays number, as I was curious what the note said. I wanted to see what Ellen and him talked about at the bar.

.

I started typing the text when my phone started ringing.

_Unknown Number Calling._ I wonder who that could be.

I pressed the green button and preceded to answer

.

_"Hello, who is this?"_

_"Oh hi, is this Portia..."_ The voice said, it was a bad line, I could barely hear it.

_"Is this Portia? ... It's errrr, Ellen!"_

.

_Oh My God! Ellen is calling me, what do I do? How did she get my number?_ My brain started thinking all these random things, my heart beating rapidly, my hands starting shaking and sweating, _oh my god!_ I took the phone away from my ear and started clenching my fists and stared down at the phone, doing a little dance, with my mouth wide open! I circled round my room in shock.

_She's calling me! She's calling me. Ellen. Is. Calling ME!_

_Snap out of it!_

.

_Shit... I'd better get back to talking to her else my she will think I'm an idiot!_

.

_"Um Hello? Hello? are you there, Portia!"_ The voice spoke

_"Yes yes Ellen I'm here, I ahhhh I... , it's a bad line" _I said trying to catch my breath

_"Sorry have I called at a bad time, are you busy or something I can call later on if you want"_ she said, probably wondering why I sounded so breathless.

_"No no, it's fine, I'm fine, how how how are you?"_ I started stuttering

_"I'm good, great actually, look I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and go for a coffee sometime and talk, or maybe not talk, but that would be stupid not to talk, or forget the coffee and just talk, or whatever I'm rambling. But yeah... Coffee?"_

_"Haha, Uh yes that would be great, the coffee and talking part sounds great." _

.

I started smiling as I could sense the nervousness in her tone.

.

_"Great! I'm liking the fact we are saying great a lot, great is good! Um.. When are you free?"_ Said Ellen

.

Without hesitation I said _"I'm free today!"_ Not actually knowing if I was or not.

.

_"Ok I was hoping you would say that. I'm free right now, but if that's inappropriate I can ah..." _

I jumped in saying "_I'm free now, I mean, yes we can meet as soon as you like"_

_"Ok, well let me just make another call and we can meet. Where shall i pick you up from?"_

.

I didn't really want Ellen picking me up from my Mothers house so I decided on Ellen picking me up down the street at the local park. I told her where it was and we arranged a time. She said she had to go, so said goodbye and ended the call.

.

My heart started pounding again. _What the Fuck just happened?_

I looked at the time, 2 hrs time I would be meeting her and I was still in the clothes she saw me in last night, I had to get ready.

.

I threw my phone on the bed and stripped off my clothes, dropping them to the floor and hurriedly made it towards the bathroom to get in the shower

.

_"OH MY GOOOOOD IM MEEETING ELLEN !"_ I shouted

.


	5. 5 Ellen's Dilemma (Long)

.

_(Ellens P.O.V)_

.

This girl is the one. I can feel it. This girl, the one Jay was constantly talking to me about, agreed to go on a date with me. Well i guess it was a date, it was only coffee, but i was thinking it was our first date as i knew i was mad about her.

I knew how i felt the second i saw her standing there last night,with her gorgeous blonde locks of golden hair draped over those stunningly shaped shoulders. The way she was staring directly at me, making me hot under the collar and making me loosen my tie.

.

_"What do i let myself get into?"_

_"I don't know Ellen, as long as I've known you, you have tried to avoid difficult situations. Just do whats best... and if you like this girl, at least make it an amicable split with Alex..."_

_"Yes, yes i know, i'll see you soon buddy"_

_"Ok Ellen, I've got some paperwork for you to sign so hurry up"_

.

I was sat in my car after just finishing my call with Craig my P.A. We had arranged to discuss the idea of HBO doing a comedy special of one of my stand up shows. I told him about Portia and that i wanted to be with her. Man i was so nervous about meeting her.

The scorching California sun sure was hot today. I placed my phone on the passenger seat, adjusted my Ray-Bans as i looked in the rear view mirror and reversed the car.

.

_"I'm just too beautiful... and I'm so lucky to have two girls to think about!"_

.

I was going for coffee with Portia, after the meeting, but i couldn't stop thinking about Alex. We had a huge argument on the way home from the party, we were both drunk and said things we had regretted but we came to the conclusion that it was time to end our rocky relationship. I reached for my phone to text Alex. I typed

.

_*...Hi A. Dinner tonight? 2 Discuss things? Call Me. E...*_

.

I left it short and sweet as i didn't really want a reply. I was more interested in getting this meeting out of the way and meeting the beautiful girl that i spoke to earlier, but i needed to end it properly with Alex and move on.

I turned up the music as i drove down the boulevard from my house to the restaurant to meet Craig. I was driving along with thoughts of what the day ahead had in store.

.

_'I wonder if Alex will keep the brown vase i bought her last weekend?... I like that vase, she didn't seem to like it'_

_'I hope Portia likes the coffee shop i plan on going to. i want to impress her'_

_'I wonder if Craig has ordered me a Mineral Water and not anything alcoholic for when i arrive. I don't want to be giddy when i meet Portia'_

.

I was talking to myself as I always do, trying to plan out the day ahead of me.

I usually do most of my thinking like this, driving in my car, music ringing in my ears and seeing the world rush by. It's therapeutic and the only real 'me' time I get apart from doing yoga. And of course i get 'me' time in the shower. And in my dressing room before doing stand up but then people are always in there touching up my makeup or asking if I'd sign a book, in the dressing room, not the shower! That would be awkward if people were touching up my makeup in the shower, I'd be like "hey get out of here!"

Anyway, back to reality.

_'Thinking...Music...Car...Car...Porsche? Por... Portia!... Portia's gorgeous..._

_...Hmmm Yes Portia!_

_Got to meet Craig first..._

_... Then Alex, oh god Alex!_

_...Wait... I'm in the car...Oh look a green light... Wait, what? A green light? Ahhggghhh!...Green light!'_

.

I hit the gas pedal and made my way to the restaurant. It wasn't far to drive now. Only about 2 blocks away. I drove a little faster, not really paying attention to the road ahead.

Once i arrived at the next set of lights i looked at my watch. _'Not long now and i will be meeting Portia...'_

.

_'SCREEEEEEEECH... ...FUUUUCK!..._

_...BANG!...'_

.

* * *

.

_"Mr. Peralta, Craig Peralta?"._

_"Yes that's my name, I'm kinda busy right now, im waiting for someone. How can i help you?"._

_ "I have come to inform you of an accident that happened a while ago. Your client Ms. DeGeneres has been involved in a car accident a couple of blocks away. If you would kindly follow me, i will escort you to the hospital"._

_ "Excuse me Officer, is this some kind of a joke? are you serious?"._

_"Yes Sir i am serious, she is on her way to St. Josephs Hospital as we speak. We have informed a Ms. Alex Hedison as that was the last number she contacted on her cell phone. She informed us that Ellen was on her way to meet you."_

_ "Um.. Ok. Let me just grab this paperwork and ill be there."_

.

Ellen was hit by a truck and another car. The truck driver didn't see her as she jumped a red light, and crashed straight into her, this resulted in Ellen's car being pushed into oncoming traffic.

Upon impact she was knocked unconscious and she was crushed between the steering wheel and the drivers truck hit her on the drivers side forcing her into an oncoming car which banged straight into the front of her car, crumpling the bonnet and trapping her inside. The truck driver escaped unhurt luckily and phoned 911, but Ellen and the other driver were rushed to the hospital.

Craig was on his way to the hospital with the police officer, to meet Alex, Ellen's Mother Betty and Vance, whom he called on the way to tell them the horrible news.

Ellen was in a stable condition but was still unconscious when they arrived at her bedside.

The accident was on the national news. Portia was watching the news when all of a sudden the reporter announced,

.

_"News just in... There has been a traffic collision on the junction of San Fernando Boulevard, Burbank. Reports say that the victim of the accident was Comedian Ms. Ellen DeGeneres and another driver a Mr. David Leno. We will update you as soon as we know more information on this case... In other news..."_

.

Portia was so shocked at this she immediately ran out of her mothers house, hailed a cab and made her way to the hospital, not caring that Alex might be there. She needed to see Ellen. She couldn't believe what was happening.

.

* * *

.

_"Mrs DeGeneres, nice to meet you. My name is Dr. Yeoman. I have been looking after your daughter. I'm afraid to say she is in a bad way, but we will do the best we can for her to have a fast recovery." _

_"She has endured quite a significant injury to her head, which explains the reason why she is still unconscious. She has a rather large laceration on her tummy from the seatbelt. Those are the worst parts, the rest is just cuts, bruises and just a few cracked ribs."_

_"The main concern is the head injury and how it has affected her brain functions. She is in a coma and we will be doing regular tests to see if there is any brain damage and other problems with her brain."_

_ "Oh god... My Ellen, my poor sweet Ellen, can we see her Doctor?"_

_"Not at the moment I'm afraid Mrs DeGeneres, she is going for an MRI scan shortly, but you may wait over in her room for when she returns. Please understand that when you see her, she won't be responsive, she will be wired up to various machines and equipment. I don't mean to shock you but she is in a very bad way. I just thought I'd warn you before you see her."_

_ "Th-Thank you Doctor. Thank you for everything you are doing to help my darling Ellen. Thank you"_

_"Not a problem Mrs DeGeneres..."_

_ "Please... call me Betty"_

.

And with that, the doctor turned and headed off down the corridor towards the MRI department, leaving Betty, Vance and Alex in the Emergency room.

Betty, among floods of tears, was heading off with the nurse, who was going to show her to the room where Ellen will be after her scan. Vance went in search of a coffee vending machine and Alex stayed near the emergency room door, holding her head in her hands.

.

The hustle and bustle of the many patients and nurses rushing by we're diminished by sounds of Alex's crying and despair. She was devastated.

She was so distraught that a passing visitor noticed who she was and immediately asked if she needed to be checked in at the desk, as she was crying hysterically. She declined the offer and ran off towards the door that she saw the doctor go through moments earlier.

.

Vance was having trouble with the vending machine, and kicked it repeatedly until he realised he hadn't pushed the correct button for what coffee he wanted. Angry and frustrated with what had happened to his beloved sister, he slumped down to the ground with a thud, clenching his fists in fury at the thought of him not being able to help her.

.

Betty waited nervously in Ellen's room and awaited the arrival of Vance with the coffee's. She hadn't really got a chance to speak to Alex since they arrived, but she knew she and Ellen had broken up, so decided that it may be best to leave her to decide on whether or not she wanted to see Ellen.

Portia on the other hand, was hastily on her way to the hospital. She knew that there wasn't any chance of seeing Ellen as she wasn't family, nor her girlfriend, or even a friend for that matter. She was relatively a stranger to Ellen as they only shared a phone call, and couple of glances at a nightclub.

She didn't care, she just wanted to make sure she was ok. Yes she had strong feelings for Ellen and they were going to meet today, but she knew that Ellen's mother and brother wouldn't know that. They would probably think that she was an annoying fan trying to get information from them or something.

She arrived outside the hospital, paid the driver and rushed up to the reception asking where Ellen was.

.

_"I'm looking for Ellen, Ellen DeGeneres, is she here? Where can I find her?"_

_"I cannot say where she is unless you are a relative or close family friend"_

_ "Yes I know that, but I need to know... PLEASE!" Portia pleaded with the receptionist over and over. She was so desperate to know where Ellen was..._

_"Portia? Portia? Is that you?..."_

Portia turned around and there stood Vance, holding two coffees out in front of him, on his way to meet his mum. She looked at him confused and asked how he knew her. He smiled and said that Ellen had mentioned meeting her today when he rang her this morning. He said that Ellen had told him she had met the girl of her dreams.

.

_"She said you were beautiful... She wasn't wrong..." _Vance said as he was trying to balance the coffees and trying not to spill them.

_"How is she?"_ Portia said concerned, helping Vance.

_"She's not good, not good at all. She's in a coma and mums waiting for me. I'd better go. Why don't you come up?"_

.

* * *

.

_(Portia's P.O.V)_

.

_"Only 2 people in the room at one time please, we don't want to overcrowd Ellen" Said the Nurse as we arrived._

.

Craig and Alex were at Ellen's bedside. I looked through the small window in the door and saw Craig standing at the end of her bed, arms folded and staring at disbelief at Ellen laying on the hospital bed. She looked so peaceful although she was covered in cuts and bruises.

Alex was sat beside her, stoking her hair and crying. The look of guilt showed upon Alex's face, upset at the fact that they broke up no doubt. Betty was just coming out with the nurse when Vance suggested that we should go and wait in the relatives room.

.

We entered the cold relatives room and sat down. I turned to Vance and declared that i shouldn't even be classed as a relative of Ellen's and I had no right to be here at all, considering we hadn't even met properly yet. He assured me that Ellen would want me here, as i obviously meant something to her.

I sat there thinking about Ellen for a while, about the night i laid eyes on her and the phone call. The way she looked over at me took my breath away that night, like no one has ever done before. She was so gorgeous.

I was reminiscing until it occurred to me that i was the reason she had the accident. Thoughts were buzzing around and around about how the crash was my fault.

.

If she concentrated on the road more then this wouldn't of happened. We wouldn't be here, Vance, Betty ,Alex and Craig wouldn't be here all sad and worried. Maybe this was gods way of saying that we shouldn't be in each others lives, that we shouldn't meet.

.

I started pacing the floor, Vance noticed my frustration and softly asked me what was wrong, and to sit down. He assured me that it wasn't my fault Ellen had crashed the car and that i was silly for thinking so.

We sat there for what seemed like an eternity, watching the clock slowly tick. Vance kept looking out the window, although we only just met i felt comfortable in his presence, knowing he was Ellen brother made all the difference being in a room with him. He started mumbling about how Alex and Ellen had broken up many times before and how she had not been there for Ellen when she needed her most.

.

_"Maybe this is Alex's way of making up for that, Vance"_ I said shyly, not wanting to offend him.

He shrugged his shoulders. _" yeah i guess so"_ he replied.

_"Don't you and your family get on with Alex, if you don't mind me asking" _

_"Well, its not that we don't get on. Ellen was happy with her, but something obviously wasn't right for a long time. Alex was always working and as you may know, Ellen was somewhat unemployed for a while so that must put a strain on their relationship"_ Vance said in a concerned manner.

_"I don't know what happened between them, its not my business to know, but Ellen couldn't have been happy, she wanted to meet you didn't she" _

.

I guess Vance was right.

There was a knock on the door, that made me snap out of my depressed state of mind. It was Betty. I sharply inhaled and shyly grinned at her as she entered. She smiled at me awkwardly and asked Vance to come and see Ellen.

He got up and as he passed by. he gently squeezed my shoulder and gave me a wink , as if to say everything would be ok. i smiled back and a single tear rolled down my left cheek.

.

_"Say Hi to her from me"_ i said

_"I will Portia"_

.

I sat there all alone. The thoughts started again.

I had no right to be here. I'm a stranger to Ellen and her family.

I decided to leave.

.

* * *

.

_(Vance's P.O.V)_

.

As I walked towards my sisters private room, Mom grabbed my hand. I felt comforted by the fact she held it, like she did when we were kids. Ellen was the joker of the family and would always make fun of situations like this, light hearted humor was her strong suit. But this time Ellen wasn't telling any jokes.

We walked in and there she was. Wired up to a number of machines, oxygen mask on, neck brace, everything. Just like watching it on tv except we knew the patient. The patient was my sister El.

She looked so peaceful. Mom sat beside her and gently stroked her hand. I stood the other side and looked on with gratitude that she was still alive. My dear little sister.

There was a nurse doing checking on one of the machines and she said Ellens scan results showed no brain damage so it looked promising. Mom looked over at me with hope in her eyes.

.

_"When will she be able to come off the oxygen"_ Mom asked the nurse.

_"Soon we hope, but she has to wake up first, so we cannot tell. She can probably hear you so talking you her will help" _

I said thankyou to the nurse as she left the room.

.

_"Ellen, Ellen darling. Its Momma here. El, we need you to wake up. Please let us know you are allright"_ Mom whispered in Ellens ear. "_Vance and I are here and we love you very much"._

.

Mom looked up at me and asked who the girl was in the family room. I explained who Portia was and Mom expressed her feelings that she was annoyed at the fact that Ellen and Alex broke up. She said Ellen had enough heartbreak with past relationships and that she deserved to be happy.

.

_"If she thinks Portia is going to make her happy then thats fine with me, she seems a nice girl, but they haven't even met properly yet"._

.

And with that, Ellen lightly squeezed her hand with all her might. Her eyes flickered slightly and she moved her hand again.

.

_"Ellen, Ellen can you hear me? Can you hear me El?"_

.

I darted over to her and could see she was coming round. _"Its because you mentioned Portia"_ I said

.

I left the room to fetch Portia and a nurse asked what had happened. I told her she was coming round and she moved her hand. The nurse smiled and entered Ellens room to take a look.

.

When I reached the family room, Portia was gone.

.

* * *

.

_(Portia's P.O.V.)_

.

I felt like I didn't belong, I mean we haven't even met, only talked on the phone.

I felt like such an idiot sitting in that room all by myself, waiting to see someone who I became infatuated with who is more or less a stranger to me.

I wished I never agreed to go out that night. I wish i never laid eyes on that gorgeous woman and fell for her. I cant believe she is here now, laying in a hospital bed, fighting for her life and I believed we could be together. I thought as I waited for my cab to take me home.

.

As I sat there, a butterfly fluttered by and landed on a nearby leaf. It looked so fragile and pretty as it sat there. It reminded me of Ellen.

Thinking about all that the little butterfly had overcome to be this beautiful creature was significant to Ellens life. Ellen had overcome alot to be the woman she is today.

It basked in the rays of the sun and lightly lifted its wings in the cool breeze as it blew softly around us. Such a lovely day today. I named the butterfly Ellen and it sat there on the leaf without a care in the world. Normally they stop and fly away again with the slightest of movements, but this one stayed there as if to keep me company, like it was trying to tell me something.

.

Just then I heard a faint voice calling my name from the entrance of the hospital. As the voice drew nearer, calling me to come back, I realised it was Vance.

He looked as if he had run a marathon, as he stood near a wall, bent over and trying to catch his breath.

.

_"Whats the matter, did I leave something in the waiting room?"_ I said panicked, looking in my bag to see if anything was missing.

_"Ellen, waking up, heard your name, squeezed Moms hand. Come quick!"_ He said with shortness of breath.

.

I looked back over to where the butterfly was, with a grin. There was an empty leaf swaying in the breeze. Maybe it was a sign that this chapter in my life had passed, and another still had to be found.

.

_"Ok Vance, lets go"_

_._

We arrived outside that familiar door. I started shaking at the thought of what was behind it.

Knowing Ellen and her mother were in that room frightened me. I desperately tried to not look through the small window in the door so i closed my eyes as I turned the brass door knob and entered the room. Vance was behind me as I went in, he gave me a comforting pat on my back.

As the door opened I was greeted by the sight of Ellen and her mother Betty, both smiling at me.

Ellen looked tired and frail as she was sat up, but she was smiling the most beautiful smile that her aching body would allow.

I went over to the chair next to Ellens bed.

.

_"Hey you. How you feeling?"_ I said as I walked over to her side.

_"Better for seeing you"_ Ellen said wearily. _"I believe we haven't met, my names Ellen" _

She shakedly put her hand, with the cannular in the back of it, on top of mine

_"I'm Portia, nice to meet you"_ I responded with a giggle.

.

Betty look at us both with a beaming smile, she laughed at Ellen introducing herself to me.

I noticed Ellen had various cuts and bruises and grazes on her face and arms, but she still looked as beautiful as she has always done. Although the hospital gown made her look small, they certainly do nothing for you.

Ellen looked over towards Vance and he came over and kissed her grazed cheek.

.

_"Hey El, nice to see you awake. You should avoid partying at the zoo though, looks like you got over friendly with a lion."_

_"Very funny Vance"_ she said.

.

Ellen was looking exhausted but she surprisingly managed to stay awake and talk to her visitors. She kept looking over at the vase of red roses over at the table, and then at me.

Her memory wasn't very clear so I thought she was just trying to remember who they were from, and as I thought they were from either Alex or her Mom, I went over to read the card to tell her.

.

_*To match the colour of your cheeks when we first saw eachother* _It read.

.

_"Oh Ellen"_ I turned round to see her slowly drifting off into a deep slumber.

Betty explained that they were in the car when Ellen crashed. I leant over and smelled them, they were so beautiful and smelt divine. I decided to leave them here to cheer up the room a bit. I gushed at such a lovely gesture. Man Ellen was amazing.

.

It was then that I realised how Ellen felt about me and all the previous doubts and negative thoughts eroded from my mind. An overwhelming feeling came over me, the tenderness that Ellen showed through the fact that she bought me these flowers cascaded through my mind. She was so adorable.

Betty and Vance decided they would go get something to eat while Ellen was sleeping, and invited me to join them. I thanked them for the invitation but I decided to stay in the room with her as I felt happy in her sleepful presence.

.

I sat there, relaxing with my head resting on my hand as my elbow leant on the back of my chair, tentatively watching Ellens chest rise and fall with every shallow breath she took. Her soft hair was sticking up and disheveled but i didnt care, she was the most amazing woman in the entire universe. Being here in silence with Ellen was perfect. I could sit there forever.

Her eyes twitched every now and then, she must have been dreaming. She started jumping and moving in her sleep so I moved over and leant on the bed and clutched her hand. I looked up and she started moving more aggressively from side to side, her dream must have been of the crash.

.

_"Ellen are you ok, your dreaming sweetie, it's ok, it's ok"_ I stroked her hand and reassured her.

She awoke, startled and with the look of terror in those blue eyes.

_"AAAAHHHHH! GOD. NOOO! ... W-WHOAH! ... Huh hmmm..."_ Ellen was obviously upset about the dream she had, but immediately calmed as she realised it wasn't real and felt my hand upon hers.

.

_"Your Ok Ellen, it's just a dream honey. I'll go get your Mom"_

_"Um... No it's ok, stay here with me please..."_

.

She pulled my hand in towards her and gently bought it up to her chest. "I'm sorry Portia". She winced as she felt the pain in her ribs form the injury she sustained.

.

_"Sorry for what Ellen, you have nothing to be sorry for?"_ She put out her arm and beckoned me in for a cuddle.

_"I'm sorry for all this Portia, I'm sorry our first date is in a hospital"_ she said as I cuddled in closer. I laughed that she called it a date.

_"I'm suprised you can remember anything. Do you remember what happened Ellen?"_

.

I didn't know how much of the crash and the events before she could remember so I thought I'd ask. Although she recognised me and mentioned that this was our first date! So that was good and a positive step.

.

_"Yeah kinda, it's more of a blur what happened, but I remember vaguely that I was meant to be meeting Craig. Then I don't really remember much, part from being shocked when I opened my eyes inside an ambulance. The paramedic explained to me that I had a crash but all I can remember before that is talking to you, and talking to Craig."_ She seemed to recollect things quite well but understandably she didn't remember being in an accident.

.

_"That's good Ellen, it's good that you remember talking to me on the phone because that was quite a while before the accident so your long term memory is still there."_ I smiled at her and she responded with a smile too.

.

I asked her a few more questions, but i could see that it was upsetting her that her short term memory wasn't very clear.

.

_"Thankyou for my beautiful roses Ellen, you didn't have to"_ she squeezed me in tighter and planted a soft kiss upon my head. I was stunned.

.

_"I'm sorry I didn't give them to you like I wanted, I thought they would make you realise how I felt about you when we first glanced across the nightclub at eachother. You captured my heart with one look Portia de Rossi, I feel so emotional that I haven't been able to do all those things I planned on doing when we met. The only thing I remember the most about all this is the way I felt when you agreed to meet me. I felt on top of the world."_

I was absolutely dumbfounded that Ellen was saying this to me. I started crying into her shoulder like the flood gates had been opened and all the emotions of my past began pouring out.

.

_"What's wrong Portia? Hey what's the matter?"_ Ellen said as she tried to lift up my face and look in my eyes. She wiped away my tear and tucked my hair behind my ear. "_Was it something I said, have I done something wrong. Have I moved to fast?... Tell me Portia"_

.

I sat there all flustered, my face all red and damp from the tears, looking up at her.

.

_"I never thought I'd find someone when I came out to my mother, I thought I'd be all alone. I have never ever felt this way about anyone before. Ellen, in the short time that we have known eachother I have felt this raw emotion inside me that can never be described. I felt so upset when i heard on the news about your crash, and to feel like my heart had melted inside when i watched it, after only seeing you for one night, I rushed over to the hospital not knowing what I was doing. What im saying is I am so overwhelmed that you feel the same about me, with the flowers and the amazing words you have said to me. I just never thought this would ever happen. Thankyou"_

.

_"Whoah, that was one hell of a speech there missy! I'm glad that you came to see me, I'm glad that you felt the need to see if I was ok. Maybe if this accident hadn't of happened then maybe we wouldn't feel this way, I dunno maybe we would. But all I know is that I need you. "_

.

_"What about Alex?"_ I said as I sat back down in my chair. I knew as soon as i said it that I shouldn't have ruined the moment by mentioning her name.

.

_"Well, she and I haven't been together properly for a long time now. We have been living together out of convenience. It's just not been working out. Don't worry about that. Has she come to see me?"_

.

_"Yes she and Craig were the first ones here I think. Craig mentioned that the police informed him as he was the last person you called on your phone. He called Alex to come to the hospital"._

.

Ellen frowned_. "So where are they now?" _

.

I didn't know, I just saw them in the room before me and Vance went into the relatives room. They must have left.

We chatted more about the accident, about us and what the future would hold, with Ellen being in hospital and us wanting to be together things were going to be difficult, but Ellen said its what she wanted.

.

The girl of my dreams was right here with me, and I wasn't ever going to let her go.

.

By Ellen's side is where i belonged.


	6. 6 Recovery

.

I visited Ellen almost everyday.

It was hard to start a new relationship in this way, but it was the only way we could have one, for now.

I couldn't have imagined this all those years ago when I watched Ellen's sitcom that I would be with her someday.

.

Each day I visited, Ellen looked happier and happier to see me. She would arrange for a florist to deliver fresh flowers every couple of days, not for herself, but for me.

She is such an incredible person. She said that this was the only way she could show affection towards me at the moment. I said that just being able to visit her was enough.

.

Ellen had to endure hours of physiotherapy on her back almost everyday to help strengthen it after the injuries. She had not been on her feet for almost 3 weeks at the start of it and I thought she was such an inspiration. Week after week she came on leaps and bounds with her progress and there was no stopping her once she could walk with the aid of a walking frame.

.

_"I feel like such an old-timer with this thing"_ Ellen said as I took her for one last walk down the corridor before lunch.

_"Don't be silly baby, you..."_ I paused

Ellen looked at me and laughed. "_Did you just call me baby?" _

_"Um... Yeah."_ I said whilst cringing with my back towards Ellen. God I thought ,Shit, it just slipped out. I hope she isn't offended.

.Ellen said. I grinned as I knew she liked it by the way she said that.

I turned around and Ellen was standing there, on her own, no walker, with a beaming smile on her cute lil face. My heart skipped a beat and I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

She planted a kiss right on my lips which startled me. The soft touch of her lips on mine took my breath away and made my heart race. We kissed some more and she looked at me so deep and intense and said "You can call me baby all you want".

.

I cradled her in my arms and I could feel she was slightly off balance as she hadn't stood on her own for so long. I scooped her up and took her into her room and laid her down on the bed.

We were in fits of giggles and I leant in for another kiss, but she stopped me by placing one finger over my mouth.

.

_"We don't wanna get carried away Portia, I've wanted to kiss you for so long but we are in a hospital you know" _

I laughed as I tucked her in and poured her a glass of water.

_"Portia, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now..."_ Ellen said as she got comfy in her pyjamas. "_Will you go to dinner with me?"_

_"Sure Ellen, that'd be great"_ I loved the way she constantly surprised me.

_"And I promise I'll make it this time" _

_"Ok, when your ready and out of here we will arrange it."_

.

It was time for Ellen to have her lunch now, and Betty and Vance would be arriving soon, so I decided to leave Ellen and see her tomorrow. I kissed her on the cheek, grabbed my bag and left with the hugest grin across my face.

.


	7. 7 Just A Little Something

.

_(Ellen's P.O.V.)_

.

_Phew, being in hospital sucks. I just want to get the hell out of here and live my life._

Seeing Mamma and Vance today totally took my mind off things but I want to go back to my home and invite Portia over so we can finally get to know each other properly and be together. I love seeing her every day but it must be so annoying having to visit me here.

Seeing her face when I stood there without my walking frame was great, it light up like she had seen a miracle. Being with her today was incredible.

.

I needed to show Portia how much her helping me meant, so I phoned Jay from the club to come over and discuss what we could do. We decided to bring forward the dinner date that i previously asked Portia to come to, and have it here in my hospital room. Sure it would take some planning and it wouldn't be as romantic but I'm sure she wouldn't mind. He suggested that some of Portia's friends could help decorate the room for us and he would provide the food. As he knew Michael, Portia's brother, he said he would ask him to pick her up and pretend to take her out, that sounded all perfect. I asked Vance to bring some music and asked Mamma to come and help me get ready for the date.

.

As the day arrived for Portia's surprise, Mamma came to help out and get me ready. She helped me put on a crisp white suit and the nurse came in and complimented me and the room.

Jay, Dina and a few others did a magnificent job making my room look less like a clinical hospital room and made it more appropriate for my date with Portia.

.

_"You ready El?"_ Mamma said as she tied my shoelace.

_"Yup, sure am. I Can't wait to see her"_ I replied

.

I made sure I had no physio today, and that we wouldn't be disturbed. The nurse did the necessary checks and declared that I was due to take some pain killers later on but she would only come in if I called. I thanked everyone for making this all possible and sat down in my chair. I texted Michael and said I was ready. He replied saying he was on his way to pick Portia up.

.

I sat there, as nervous as can be, awaiting to see that gorgeous smile of hers. Jay peaked his head around the door and gave me a wink.

I sat there among the red velvet drapes and flower petals, the flickering candles on the small table at the end of the bed. It looked lovely. Dina even covered the bed in red velvet to try and disguise it. She really did a wonderful job.

.

I received another text from Michael stating that they would be here in around 10-15 minutes.

I smiled and placed my phone on my side table. This was finally going to be our perfect first date.

.

* * *

.

_(Portia's P.O.V.)_

.

_"Michael, where are we going? This is the way to the hospital" _

I hadn't mentioned anything yet about the fact I visited Ellen in hospital to any of my friends or my family, I wanted to wait until she was home to tell them about us.

.

He stayed silent and pulled up outside the building that Ellen was in. What the hell did he stop here for?

.

_"Mikey why are we here? Why aren't we on our way to the restaurant?"_

_"We will be soon Portia, I've just got to go and visit someone first, I forgot to mention it, I'm sorry."_

He got out of the car and came to open my side.

_"You gonna come then?_" He said

_"I'm not exactly dressed to visit anyone in hospital now am I"_

_"I think you are perfectly dressed for it"_ I looked down at him with a confused expression.

_"Who are we going to see anyway?"_ I asked

_"Oh just a friend of mine, you'll see when we get there"_

.

Michael closed the door behind me and we made our way inside. We got to the elevator and he pressed the button of the floor that I had been going to for the past month and a half.

I thought it was quite strange that whoever it was he wanted to visit, was in the same ward, the same floor as Ellen. Just a coincidence I thought to myself.

.

The elevator sounded and the silver doors slid open.

_"We are here"_ Michael exclaimed, he didn't move into the corridor, he just stood there.

_"We'll where now Michael? _

_"Oh I'm sure you know where to go Portia... You've got to remember where to go, you've already been there"_ Michael said, as I walked out of the elevator and he pushed a button which made the doors close, with him inside.

.

He left me there, bewildered and confused. I went up to the window opposite the elevator and pressed up against the glass in a hope to catch a glance of him going to the car.

He appeared and I knocked the glass trying to grab his attention. He turned and waved, then he mouthed the word "go" and waved his finger towards Ellen's ward. Then he disappeared into his car and drove away.

.

_"What the hell is going on? Why am I here? And why am I dressed like this? "_ I said to myself

_"How does Michael know about me and Ellen?"_

.

I decided not to stand here wondering about it all and do as Mike said. I made my way down the familiar corridor towards Ellen's room

.

_"She will laugh her head off at all this" _

.


	8. 8 A Date To Remember (Long)

.

**(Caution! Contains Explicit Material!**

**...And it's a very long Chapter!)**

* * *

.

_(Ellen's P.O.V.)_

.

I heard the door open and I struggled to my feet. My heart jumped and my eyes fixated on who was entering the room.

.

In she walked, wearing the most gorgeous blue dress that accentuated her long legs, and her hair was loosely tied up like the night we first saw each other.

She gasped at the sight of the room, her eyes gazed at the draped velvet and the candles scattered all around. Her eyes lit up when she saw me in my white suit and tie.

.

_"What is this Ellen? What's happening?"_

_"Welcome to our first date baby"_

.

I explained that I couldn't wait to take her out to dinner, so I planned this to make our first date sooner. I told her we would be having dinner, cooked by Jay, and that he, Dina, Michael and Vance helped make it happen.

.

She ran over towards me, arms outstretched, a beaming smile from ear to ear.

.

_"Oh it's perfect, you're perfect baby. Thankyou."_

_"Your welcome"_ I said as I hugged her for what seemed like the first proper hug as I was wearing clothes and not a stupid hospital gown.

_"I like the red velvet, and the candles. Very romantic."_ She said

_"Only the best for you"_ I said as I nuzzled into her.

.

She looked at me with those captivating eyes. I could get lost in those eyes. I lifted her up and kissed her so passionately, the fire between us was so strong I could feel my heart in my throat. She cupped my face in both hands and her thumb lightly caressed my cheek.

My arms shook as I felt weak holding her. I let her go back down to the floor, not letting go of our kiss, and I placed my hands on her back and her delicate waist.

.

She pulled away and stared so lovingly into my eyes. I could see she was crying and I reached up to wipe away her tears. She kissed me once more, with more passion and intent.

.

Her lips parted and her soft inviting tongue swept across my bottom lip, as if asking for me to open my lips and let her tongue touch mine. Our tongues danced together and I felt her hands move down from my cheeks towards my butt. She squeezed it and it sent a shiver up my spine, i was getting turned on by this woman whom I was embracing. I gently stroked her back and my other hand made its way up her gorgeous torso towards her breast. I took her breast in my hand and massaged it through her dress. This made her press harder on my lips and pull me in closer.

.

Her hands started wandering, they found my tie and started untying it. I left her lips and kissed my way to her earlobe and nibbled it, feeling it between my teeth made her gasp and she slipped off the silk tie from my neck and threw it to the floor. She started unbuttoning my shirt all the way down to my waistband and un tucked it. I took off my jacket and kissed her sweet smelling neck, I slid the strap of her dress down on each side and kissed her shoulder. Her hands slid underneath my loose shirt and around my back. The feel of her hands on my skin made me shudder. I couldn't take anymore.

.

We were so in the moment we didn't care that we were in a hospital and that nurses were busy going about their duties just outside the door.

.

With all the strength that I could find, I scooped her up and laid her on the bed with a sweet peck on her nose. I grabbed my phone and texted Jay to tell him that we wouldn't be needing the food, and that I would pay him for the trouble he went to. I went over to the door and draped one of the velvet sheets over it and turned out the light.

As i turned around, Portia was sat there naked apart from her silver stiletto heels. The candle light made every inch of her amazing body shimmer. Man she looked divine. I ripped off my shirt and threw off my trousers and climbed on top of her.

.

_"Oh Portia, you are something else"_ I said as I went down to take one of her nipples in my mouth.

"_So are you Ellen, you are such a turn on right now"_ she said in a low and sexy voice.

.

I could feel a throbbing sensation between my legs as I sucked and nibbled on each of Portia's magnificent breasts. I could feel her hands sliding around my back again, and she unhooked my bra.

I positioned myself a little more comfortably and continued to suck on her pert nipples. I could feel her wriggle and writhe around with every lick that I placed upon them. I looked up to see her eyes tightly closed and her mouth open wide. She let out a breathy moan as I devoured her. I could see she was enjoying this. As I slid my hand from her stomach, down between her legs she fiercely grabbed my hair and tugged. That made me bite lightly on her nipple and she let out a scream.

.

_"Shhhh Portia baby. Haha careful you don't alert one of the nurses" _

_"Oh Ellen, carry on, don't stop"_

.

I went up for another kiss and my hand reached down and rested on her thigh. She moved my hand down further until it reached the destination that she wanted. She now was kissing my neck and her lips made goosebumps appear all over. I flexed my neck as she continued to plant amazing kisses up and down, behind my ear and to my shoulder. I gently massaged her with my hand and could feel the wetness coming from her and it turned me on that she was having so much fun. I could feel her clit enlarge with every stroke. She began to massage my breasts and it made me wet. Her warm hands made the hair on the back of my neck stand up on end. Wow!

.

By now my head was spinning, with waves of sheer indulgence and pleasure. The blood rushed to my head and my heart was pounding. No one ever made me feel like this in bed before.

Portia and I were committing a cardinal sin for our first date, but I didn't care. This woman felt so incredible I couldn't resist.

.

Portia started moaning again as I continued to massage her clit, she stopped kissing my neck as she could barely concentrate on anything else. I slid a finger in and she grasped the red velvet sheet from beneath her, her eyes fixated on mine. I kissed her on her stomach as I slid my finger in and out. My thumb circled her clit until I could feel her hips bucking with every thrust. She grabbed my hair again and ran her fingers through it. I could feel that she was about to have an orgasm.

.

_"Uuuhhh Ellen. yes, yes, YES!" _

.

She was getting closer and closer as I quickened the pace and she threw her head back.

I slid in a second finger and she rode my fingers until I could feel the pumping orgasm starting around them. I kissed down her stomach to her clit and flicked my tongue over it. That made her writhe wildly and I knew it wouldn't be long before she was in ecstasy. I licked and sucked on her clit until i felt her tighten around my fingers. She came and grabbed my neck as the waves of passion overtook her. As she finished I planted a kiss on her forehead and she fell back down with a sigh.

.

_"That. Was. Amazing."_ She said. She looked exhausted.

.

I looked at the time. We had been doing this for almost and hour and a half.

I looked back over to the most amazing woman on this earth. She looked so sexy with her messed up hair, all naked and still had her heels on. I placed one of her legs up on my shoulder and gently kissed along it towards her knee. I was still so turned on by her, and her smooth sexy legs.

She looked at me so erotically and that's when I knew, my turn was on its way.

.

* * *

.

_(Portias POV)_

.

I couldn't believe what we just did, in a hospital bed. Ellen is so amazing

I thought as I got up from the most amazing sex I've ever had. "_You are Amzing Ellen"_ I said.

I was in awe of this amazing woman who was sitting at the end of the bed, looking at me with such lust in her eyes. I was falling in love with her.

I crawled over to her and kissed her full on the mouth.

.

_"Your turn now sexy" _

_"Oh really? What are you going to do to me?"_ Ellen replied with excitement.

_"Just you wait and see Miss DeGeneres"_

.

And with that I grabbed her hand and started kissing it, all the way up her arm, across her shoulder and down to her breast. She laid back on the bed, where I was moments before, and I climbed on top of her.

Our bodies were hot and and I licked Ellens breasts and grinded myself onto her toned body.

I'd never experienced sex like this before, it was so intense and sensual, Ellen drove me wild with desire. I kissed my way back up her chest to her lips and reached for both her hands. I kissed them so lovingly and stretched both our arms up above our heads and held them their while I kissed her neck. She seemed to enjoy being dominated like that.

.

I whispered in her ear

_"I'm falling for you Ellen" _

.

Before she could respond I nibbled her ear and kissed her again, I pushed my tongue into her mouth and caressed her tongue with mine, she sighed and moaned and I could feel her getting wet as my knee was between her legs.

.

We parted from the kiss and I opened my eyes and looked at Ellen, her eyes looked wild and I could see she wanted more, she looked as horny and hell.

She broke her hands away from my grasp and placed them around my back and caressed it, she kissed me and started to touch my breasts, she always thinks of others before herself.

.

_"Excuse me miss, I've had my turn, it's your turn now baby"_ I said as I pinched her bottom.

_"Ooh yes boss, sorry boss, I'll do as I'm told"_ Ellen giggled.

.

I kissed her again and bit her bottom lip, to make her see who was boss and she liked it.

She explained that she was always the dominant one in the bedroom in her past relationships so this was new to her, I said I would have to tame her!

.

By now the lights went out in the hospital corridor. We could here nurses shuffling around outside, but none of them bothered us. They must have thought Ellen was sleeping.

I looked at the time and it was late, visiting time was over, but as no one had come to check on Ellen, we decided to ignore the rules.

I looked back down at Ellen,

.

_"Now where was I, oh yes, that's right, i was having my wicked way with you"_

.

I took my hand and ran it down toward Ellen's boxers and slipped my hand inside, my fingers reached down and massaged her clit while I stroked my other hand up and down her body. I slipped a finger inside and felt her wetness. She declared that she wanted me to take them off for better access so I smiled and proceeded to take them off, I leant down and placed the band of the black material in my mouth and pulled them off with my teeth.

.

_"Mmm that's it Portia"_ she liked that.

.

I slid them all the way off and looked up at her with them in between my teeth, she laughed and I threw them on the floor.

I placed my hands either side of her hips and kissed around her tummy. By the looks on her face, I must have been doing something right considering I was kinda new to this, I never really got that far with any other girl before. I learnt all this from movies or from what I've heard friends talk about, but hey it worked on Ellen. I only had been with a few girls and I never went down on anyone.

I went down and licked and sucked her the way she did to me, and It felt great.

.

_"Oh Portia, yes right there, mmmm oh yes!" _

.

She began to breathe heavier and and let out moans of pleasure, she was close.

It was amazing seeing her so vulnerable and knowing I was the reason for the intense feelings she felt. A sense of adulation came over me that I achieved this, as my head was buried between Ellens thighs, but not for long.

She came quickly and slumped her head down back on the pillow. I was amazed at the fact I had made her orgasm. I sat on the edge of the bed next to her and placed my hand on her leg.

.

_"Phew, that was fantastic, as first dates go, that has to be the top one"_ Ellen said

_"Your so cheeky Ellen, I hope it was ok, I'm not used to being the one doing the work, hehe"_ I said sarcastically.

_"It was perfect Portia, you are perfect. But I'm sorry baby, I need some sleep now after that"_ she said as she yawned. I bet she was tired after all of today's events.

.

I looked around at the room, i thought I had better clear up before someone came in. Ellen got into her pjs and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I tidied up our clothes, took the red velvet sheets down, folded them and placed them on the table near the window. I hung her suit up in the small closet. Ellen came back and looked around the room.

.

_"You don't waste time in hiding evidence do you, haha"_

_"We'll I don't want to spoil the atmosphere but I'm a bit of a clean freak, plus we don't want the nurses kicking me out for playing around with one of their patients now do I"_

_"I guess not"_ she said as she climbed into the bed with a beaming smile.

.

I grabbed my dress and threw it on and climbed into the bed next to Ellen. She was exhausted, so I said she should get some rest. I cuddled up to her and wrapped the bed covers around us both.

She snuggled in and held my hand. We laid there in the candle light, just the two of us and it was bliss.

.

_"Please stay with me Portia"_ Ellen said as she started to drift off to sleep

_"I'm not going anywhere baby, ill be here in the morning"_ I kissed her head and squeezed her hand.

.

_"I Love you Portia... Goodnight"_

.


End file.
